kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmptyStar
Archives *1 *2 Chuckie & Hurly Please refer to 3:04 and 4:00 of this video. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 14:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr6hct1b1xw Re: Emulator? I'm sorry, but I can't do that at the moment. I have dozens of things to do as it is, with my emulator schedule being KMA, then KCC, followed by K64. I'm sure I'll get to KSqSq and KA eventually, but I think I'll be pre-occupied till December. It's a nice thought, but not meant for right now. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 00:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Where would I upload them to? Would one image per level work? What exactly will you do with them? Could I just put up a few at a time on your talkpage? That way, you could just unlink them once you've put them where they need to be. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 01:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Just three? If they don't have to be that specific, there are lots of gallery shots I put on the enemies' pages that might do the trick. If not, I'll gladly get you the shots. Just remember that I've got a lot in my folder at the moment and I just finished Stage 8 of Volcano Valley on my emulator. Bat's article isn't going to make itself, and that's my priority for tomorrow. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 03:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) A Couple of Things... #It's spelled "Dream Land," "Kirby's Dream Land," "Kirby's Dream Land 2," etc.. It isn't Dreamland, Kirby's Dreamland, Kirby's Dreamland 2, etc.. #Plural of Kirby = Kirbys. Second 24 of this video clearly shows it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q971v7ugmY0 #As for Little Miss Moley getting merged, it will take a while. Please be patient. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 03:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've already set up the merge thing on Little Miss Moley's talkpage. I seem to recall HR-D3's split from Robo Mecha Dedede being pretty successful. As for the Dream Land mistake, Mumbies' infobox artwork rings a bell. Oh-well. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 03:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Foley image Where did you get the Foley image?, you might have the game in japanese. Re:Guide books + α : Hello,thank you for your writing in my user talk page! I'm Japanese,so there may be many English grammar mistakes.... : I have Japanese Kirby and the Amazing Mirror guide book, but I cannot refer to it and cannot use scanner now. However, I have Japanese book,"星のカービィ プププ大全", which published on August 3 2012. And I can take pictures by using my cell phone. : "星のカービィ プププ大全(Japanese Amazon Site Link)" was published in Kirby 20th memory. Many offical artworks・information are listed in this book from Kirby's Dream Land to Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and Japanese Kirby Comics. : If you accept pictures which taken by my cell phone, I upload pictures in this Kirby Wiki. Please reply to me about this topic! : And, I have question about Kirby's Return to Dreamland English version. In Japan, Halcandra Waddle Dee, Halcandra Bronto Burt, Halcandra Bouncy and Halcandra Bowby's name are "ハルカンドルディ", "ハルカントバート", "ハルカンバウンシー", "ハルカンボビー". However, there are no English pages about these characters. Why don't make these character's page? They don't have English name? : Thank you for reading my sentences!, Thanks!!-Kirbyellow (talk) 03:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for your forgiving about my English grammar, I'm happy you say so! The pictures of Chuckie and Hurly was taken by my cell phone. I would like to take clean images as much as possible and I'll upload these pictures. And, thank you that you will make pages about Halcandra enemies!-Kirbyellow (talk) 05:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Cappy fan art I already know that the fan art you removed is indeed fan art, since it looks off compared to the other Kirby anime artwork, but is there some kind of source confirming that it is and who made it?--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 16:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :The folks at KRR made them Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ado and Adeleine Oh, you got Japanese book,"星のカービィ プププ大全"? This page says "Ado and Adeleine are the girls who came to Pop Star to train the picture either. They are similar in look , feat and how to fight. However, it is unclear whether they are the same person. It is also likely that the Real name is Adeleine and the Nickname is Ado." In Japan, "Whether Ado and Adeleine are the same person" is unknown until now. Please ask me if you may want to ask again! - Kirbyellow (talk) 06:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for your putting pictures I uploaded! I think that I could not shoot them clean, and I'm sorry.... I'll upload more pictures when I'm free (I'm a Japanese Kirby Wiki editor, and I'd like to make it more developed, too!). If you have requests, please tell me them!-Kirbyellow (talk) 16:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Last but not least, "whether Ado and Adeleine are the same person" is unknown. HAL lab has not been announced about this. This question is supposed to be ambiguous.-Kirbyellow (talk) 16:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) CC'ed message Please read Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploads Thanks for improving the quality on those three images. I have to say that I specifically used HD videos to get them, but some screenshots came out better than others. Either way, thanks for the improvement. NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 04:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning up I heard you like revising and/or cleaning up articles. Would you mind helping me with this one? NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 04:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Clearing backgrounds Could you help me with this image? I can clean the backgrounds of simple images, but this is out of my league. All I need is Kirby, Gooey, Gooey's sweat, and the three lines coming off of Gooey. You can remove everything else. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 03:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Awesome job so far Images you cropped are very great!! I'm surprised at so beautiful!! I might use them in Japanese Kirby Wiki,thank you very much! And, I have Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra official artworks of Whispy Woods and Kracko. But, I don't have Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Kirby's Return to Dream Land artworks of Whispy Woods are not on "星のカービィ プププ大全". And, Marx Soul artwork is also not on this book. I have never seen Marx Soul official artwork in Japanese book and website. I will upload pictures when I have time. Please wait until then. - Kirbyellow (talk) 06:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for your editing Gator page! Umm... English is so difficult for me. :( :By the way,I upload some pictures. Do you want any other artworks such as Regular enemies, Bosses?, please tell me! :And,did you buy "Kirby's Dream Collection"? There are some official artworks in the fan-book!! I have Japanese Kirby's Dream Collection (because I'm Japanese), and in the Japanese fan-book, there is no Kirby's Avalanche article. But, there is Kirby Super Star Stacker article. I will upload KSSS article this wiki as soon as possible. If you have Kirby's Dream Collection, please show me Kirby's Avalanche article because I really would like to see it! Thank you. - Kirbyellow (talk) 04:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Scanning new artworks Do you own KDCol? If so, do you have the power to scan that art book? There are these artworks for Water Galbo and Gordo (K64), and just about all the old artwork has been improved slightly. Just askin'. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 02:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) An apology Hi. I realize this Ms. Mole deal has really done a number on our cooperation. I'd just like to apologize for ever losing my cool or giving you a reason to lose yours. As for that "Daroach quote" comment I posted earlier, I really didn't mean it to be taken seriously or to make any kind of statement. Again, sorry for the inconveniences I've caused. I'll be more friendly, open-minded, and empathetic in the future. I hope my actions don't scar things between us. Have a great day, NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 21:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) About Sailor Waddle Dee Artwork When I read "星のカービィ プププ大全", I found Sailor Waddle Dee official artwork! I am going to scan larger image (It is now possible to use my scanner.) . Please wait until I scan it. And, I scanned many artworks and I cut these images now. I'll upload them as soon as possible! >It replaces the Kirby Super Star Stacker page. I'll get some more information on it sooner. Thank you very much! I'm looking forward to see it! - Kirbyellow (talk) 03:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, EmptyStar. I see we're both waiting for Kirbyellow's next batch of artworks. When they arrive, mind if I put the Water Galbo, Leafan, Pierce, and Whippy artworks on the pages? I'm just particularly excited for those specific ones. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 00:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sheep Sheep appear in a lot of episodes of the anime. Would you deem it worthy of its own page? After all, look at Sheepwrecked, in which the sheep had a very prominent role. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 00:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Artwork Hi EmptyStar, Sorry to just come out and ask for a request, but you seem to be a very knowledgable Kirby fan, and I'm hoping you can tell me where the following artwork came from: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071206154142/kirby/en/images/d/da/Freeze.jpg The image caption says Nightmare in Dream Land, but it doesn't actually appear in the Nightmare in Dream Land instruction manual. Can you help me out? Thank you for your time. Juno I hpe EmptyStar won't mind me answering this, but freeze Kirby did actually appear in KNID and it might not have been put in the game's manual because it might not have been made by HAL or Nintendo, and I assume it was, but it was made after the manual was released. Fumutan Old school Waddle Dee. N00B. 15:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's definitely not fanart, and I don't know what other game it would come from (KA, KAR, and KCC have very different art styles). Judging from the art style used, it goes along with the other KNiD pictures. NerdyBoutKirby Editing the wiki for WAY too long. 17:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey there! Sorry for the delay-- my laptop broke and I had to get a new one. Yeah, the image is definitely from NiDL. Not all abilities were featured in the manual. As it turns out, Freeze wasn't one of them. However, this images does indeed appear on the Japanese website for NiDL, so yeah. Hope this helped! EmptyStar (talk) 03:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help. I was able to find it based on your tip. If anyone's curious, it's on the third column, fifth row: :: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/kirby/copy/index.html Looking for art Hey, Empty! I dunno if you're there, but I thought I'd try to contact you anyway; you were negotiating with KRR to get scans of old Japanese guidebooks, right? Have any idea if a KBB guidebook is included in those? Or any Japanese ad prints? I saw one for KPL in the 20th Anniversary book that contained images of Crack-Tweet and Cloudy -- I don't have a scanner, and even if I did, scanning the image out of the book would be too small. Just thought I'd ask. Have a wonderful day, NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 22:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) You there? Howdy Empty. Are you around anywhere? When will you return? I guess I'm just lonely, then. Feel free to stop by my talkpage anytime for (imaginary) tea and cookies. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 01:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Key chain list I've been working on the key chain article in my workshop, and I've found a slight problem: There are 256 key chains! We need a list of them all, which I have no problem making. I'm currently screenshoting each chain in a YouTube list. I'm looking for a recommendation on how to ''show the list; Do I put all 256 in one column going down? Two columns? What would you suggest? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Also regarding key chains, it's great that you're mentioning them on their respective characters' pages. As a small reminder, Kirby: Triple Deluxe has a colon in it, and collectible is spelled with an i, not an a. Keep up the good work! NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 20:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Discord Hey Empty! Now that you've returned to the Wiki, we thought it would be a good idea to extend an invitation for you to our official Kirby Wiki Discord. We have a bunch of our admins and other regulars already there. Would you like to join us? Just ask for the link, and I can give you it. Paul2 ''The "dorkiest" of Matter.'' 12:45, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi!